The best one
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Ini cara Tsurumaru memanjakan kekasihnya yang sudah berkerja keras. [#fluffember2019]


**Touken Ranbu © Nitro+**

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?) **_

_Fiksi ini didikasikan untuk Fluffember 2019_

_Tema :__ SLEEP ON LAP _

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Volume televisi yang sedang ditonton ia turunkan dua angka saat kekasihnya datang.

"Lebih lama dari yang aku pikirkan." Tsurumaru memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Mikazuki lakukan, dari meletakan tas kerja, melepas jas dan dasi, kemudian membuka tiga kancing teratas dari kemeja yang dikenakannya dan terakhir berjalan gontai mendekati Tsurumaru yang duduk di ujung sofa panjang ruangan itu.

"Sudah makan malam?"

Satu helaan napas sarat akan keluh rasa lelah lepas ketika kepala Mikazuki mendarat mulus di pangkuannya. "Belum."

"Mau aku panaskan makan malamnya?"

Dia menggeleng. Matanya terpejam saat menjawab, "Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

"Oh, baiklah."

Mikazuki sebenarnya seorang eksekutif di perusahaan besar, punya banyak bawahan yang bisa dia andalkan untuk mengerjakan hampir semua pekerjaannya dan terakhir dia hanya harus memeriksa hasil kerja mereka kemudian memberi tanda tangan pada setiap lembar yang meminta persetujuannya. Tugas terberatnya hanyalah berdiskusi dan tawar menawar dengan klien penting, sisa yang lain harusnya bisa dikerjakan oleh bawahan.

Ya, harusnya seperti itu.

Tapi sayang saja, kekasihnya ini termasuk orang aneh yang mau repot dengan semua hal dalam pekerjaannya. Siang dia akan sibuk mengawasi hasil kerja bawahan, menghadiri undangan makan siang dengan klien atau tinggal di dalam kantor sambil sibuk menyusun banyak rencana kerja baru. Menjelang hari gelap dan waktunya pulang kerja dia baru akan membaca satu per satu proposal pengajuan yang dibuat bawahannya, membubuhkan tanda tangannya kalau dia setuju dan mencorat-coret proposal itu kalau dia tidak setuju. Kalau ada undangan makan malam dengan klien dia akan menunda pekerjaan tadi dan mengerjakannya esok pagi atau baru akan dia kerjakan setelah kembali dari makan malam dengan klien.

Kalau tidak ada, maka akan seperti hari ini. Dia hanya akan pulang telat.

Awalnya Tsurumaru pikir kekasihnya akan sampai rumah mereka sebelum jam sepuluh malam, ternyata dia salah tebak. Mikazuki baru sampai tiga jam lebih lama dari perkiraannya.

"Ayo masuk kamar, kalau kau mau langsung tidur."

"Tidak, aku mau seperti ini dulu." Satu tangan Tsurumaru diambil, dikecup dan dia letakan di pipinya.

Mikazuki bukan orang yang akan mengeluhkan pekerjaannya selelah apapun dia, dan sebagai kekasihnya Tsurumaru tahu betul bagaimana kelakuan Mikazuki saat sedang stress akibat pekerjaan. Kurang lebihnya seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba dia akan manja, malas melakukan ini atau itu, dan hanya akan menjadikan Tsurumaru sebagai sarana penghilang stress.

Poni yang menutup sebagian wajah Mikazuki dia singkurkan perlahan, satu tangannya yang bebas memijat pelan kening kekasihnya itu. "Mau mandi?"

"Aku malas."

"Kalau bersama denganku?"

Mata yang sejak tadi terpejam di pangukuannya itu langsung terbuka, manik gelap dengan corak sabit cantik terlihat berbinar menatapnya. Dia sempat terlihat ragu saat memeluk perut Tsurumaru dan menghirup kuat aroma tubuh Tsurumaru dari sana.

"Kau sudah mandi."

"Memangnya kalau aku mau mandi lagi tidak boleh?"

Kedua tangannya naik, meraih tengkuk Tsurumaru untuk menunduk mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Tentu saja boleh." Kemudian satu ciuman menjeda percakapan mereka.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Tsuru." Yah, tentu saja. Ia kekasih seorang Mikazuki Munechika, kalau tidak bisa mengimbangi pria itu, mungkin sejak dulu dirinya sudah dicampakan. Lagi pula bisa memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil disaat kekasih sedang seperti ini rasanya cukup membanggakan.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**29/12/2019**

Jujur saja, pas baca ulang aku ngerasa Tsuru berasa jablay! Tapi gapapa, cocok kok! Wkwkwk bodo amat ini beneran _fluff_ apa cuma jadi-jadian~

_**plak**_

Terima kasih untuk yang ninggalin jejak.

Segitu aja dulu dariku.

Bye~


End file.
